1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in-plane switching and fringe field switching liquid crystal display (IPS-LCD) devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,465 discloses an IPS-LCD device which has pixel electrodes and common electrodes which are formed in substantially zigzag patterns.
WO-A2-2006/118752 discloses an IPS-LCD device comprising chevron-shaped common electrodes and chevron-shaped pixel electrodes, which are arranged in an alternating manner to form a multi-domain liquid crystal distribution.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,406 discloses an IPS-LCD device with a comb-shaped common electrode and a comb-shaped pixel electrode. The teeth of these electrodes, which can for instance be obtained by lengthwise linking of trapezoids or inverted trapezoids, thus create teeth provided with a saw-tooth structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,199,852 discloses a fringe field switching liquid crystal display (FFS-LCD). Comb-shaped common electrodes and pixel electrodes have symmetric teeth provided with trapezoid parts extending periodically from both sides of the teeth. The interdigitating teeth of the common electrode and the pixel electrode have their trapezoid parts shifted half a period with respect to one another.
Thus, many different shapes of electrodes have been tried in the past for improving the properties of these IPS-LCD devices.